Blue Pheonix
by dragonpyre
Summary: Touya Todoroki is an up and coming hero following in the footsteps of his dad, Endeavor. He has a great life and a great family, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. But when someone with a dimension hopping quirk blasts him into a world where those aren't necessarily true, he's forced to face more than just his emotions. He's forced to face... himself?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea wouldn't leave my head so now it's your guys' problem**

Blue Phoenix. That was what the public called Touya Todoroki. It _was_ his hero name after all. Blue because of his nitrogen burning flames, and phoenix because, well… lots of reasons. But the main point was, he was a _hero_.

Being a hero had always been Touya's dream. Ever since he saw his favorite hero take down a big bad villain on live tv. He wanted to help people just like they did. He wanted to bring smiles to people's faces. To always save the day. Because that's what his hero did and they were amazing!

Endeavor was amazing. And he was proud to call him Dad.

When Touya has first brought up his plans to his parents though, they opposed it. His quirk was too volition, too dangerous to himself. His mom was adamant he never pursue that path. His father on the other hand was more lenient. He understood the risks better, having a fire quirk himself. But he didn't want to go behind his wife's back. So they'd compromised. He'd train Touya in basic self defense, both with and without his quirk, and see where that led. And if Touya still wanted to do it, they would see about getting equipment for his quirk.

By the time Touya entered middle school he was dead set on it, and his parents had no choice but to support him. That wasn't to say his mother didn't make him find back up plans in case anything went wrong, but Touya was a Todoroki. Stubbornness was in his blood.

Then, with enough training and guidance, he managed to get into his dad's alma mater. UA high school.

Now he was five years post graduation and three years into running his own hero agency alongside his friend. The two were amazing and were steadily climbing the hero charts. Not that either really cared about that kind of stuff. Sure it was nice, but it wasn't their goal.

On the home front, his little sister had a good job as a preschool teacher. Or kindergarten teacher. He could never remember. Then his little brother Natsuo was at med school (the nerd), and his baby brother Shouto was following in his footsteps at UA.

And his parents, despite starting to get up there, were still as happy as the day they married. It was almost sort of gross. The PDA has only worsened once all the kids had gone through puberty. There was a reason he moved out.

But all in all, Touya Todoroki had a pretty good life, and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Absolutely nothing.

* * *

"Oi, Todoroki, get your head out of the clouds."

The sharp voice had Touya rolling his eyes as his partner chewed him out. It was a slow day at the agency and he was chilling in his office, feet on the table and head almost touching the wall behind him. And of course that was when his trusty hero-in-arms had to yell at him. Jeez, couldn't a guy just take a breather?

"Y'know, Tenko, as much as I enjoy our time together, I'm beginning to think maybe _you_ need to take a break instead of me."

Across the room, his younger partner snorted. "Some of us didn't have the luxury of growing up with a rich dad, y'know. We had to work to get here."

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Touya smirked. "Your dad's fucking loaded."

"We're _comfortable_," Tenko corrected, red eyes glowering at the hero.

"That's exactly the kind of bullshit rich people say," was all Touya offered in response. Tenko opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Touya's phone ringing.

Touya looked over at him expectantly. "You gonna get that?"

"I'm her partner, not your secretary."

Touya just blinked. The younger boy sighed and picked up the ringing phone.

"Blue Phoenix's office, Disintegrate speaking."

Touya half listened to the small voice on the other side as they rattled off about something or other. Probably another offer to attend a gala. Like he would ever. He wouldn't be caught dead at one of those events. Honestly rich people could stuff themselves for all he cared. Just because he was a Todoroki didn't mean he had to enjoy the finer things. Give him a ¥2000 bottle of scotch and he's good.

"Uh, Touya."

The uncertainty in Tenko's voice broke him out of his musings. The young hero looked up to see his partner's red eyes blown wide, face noticeably drained of color. Which was something considering how pale he was.

"It's Endeavor."

Oh fuck.

* * *

When Blue Phoenix got to the scene it was worse than what it had sounded like over the phone. Entire blocks were leveled, clouds of dust circulating through the air. Smoke lay thick all around and fires burned anywhere you looked, either from gas explosions or from the flame hero. Maybe both.

"Endeavor!" Touya shouted once he landed. "Todoroki!" He called again. "_Dad_!"

No response. Just the distant wail of sirens and the cries of innocent victims.

The report Tenko had rushed to tell him ran through his head. A few villains with unknown quirks had randomly showed up in the middle of the city and started wreaking havoc. Endeavor had of course stepped in, but something went wrong.

Nearly a square mile of the city was destroyed. Flattened in the fighting. It was almost like a nuclear bomb had gone off. Touya could barely see twenty feet in front of him due to the dust and smoke. He was tempted to burn it away with his flames, but he might accidentally hurt someone if he did.

"Endeavor where are you!?" He finally cried.

A distant moan caught his attention, and he whirled around to find it.

There, a few yards off was a pile of rubble that was starting to move. Someone was under there.

"Hang on, I'm coming! Just stay still!" If they moved they might accidentally worsen their injuries. If they had a broken bone it could shift and cause more damage, or maybe a piece of rubble would come loose and fall on them.

"Hang on, I gotcha," he panted. He wasn't the strongest hero by any means, so he couldn't just lift the rubble. But he was crafty.

Igniting his hands, he let the pressure and heat build until he could barely stand it anyone, then blasted a concreted cone straight at the cement rubble, vaporizing it immediately.

It was a powerful move, but a risky one.

"Shouldn't've… Done that…" a voice said from where the rubble used to be.

Touya's eyes widened in shock. "Dad!" He cried. He dropped to his knees and immediately started helping the hero to his feet.

Touya had never seen his father so beat up before. Endeavor looked out of it, caked in blood and burns. A trail of blood was leading down from his head, still steadily dripping. How he'd ended up under the rubble was a mystery, but at least he was alive.

"Dad what the hell is-" Touya started to ask, but was suddenly cut off by his father raising a hand.

"Get out of here," the flame hero commanded. "Get everyone out. Just… just leave me…"

Touya scoffed. "What the hell? No way."

"It's too…" his father took a ragged breath. "It's too dangerous."

The young hero opened his mouth to argue but a look from father immediately shut him up.

Blue eyes were blazing with a look Touya had never seen before. It was feral, dangerous, and sent a chill down his spine cold enough to rival his mother's ice. "_Touya_," Endeavor ordered. "Get. Out. Of here."

Before he could react the flame hero sent up a big wall of flames and Touya was forced to jump away. Yeah he had a flame quirk too, but he could still burn.

But what was so awful that the number two hero was pushing him away? The answer came all too soon.

"Isn't this cute?" A snide voice from the shadows said. "Trying to protect your comrades. Truly heroic of you Endeavor." Then, probably under his breath, the voice added, "If a bit ironic."

Touya quickly ducked behind a fallen column, intent on pinpointing the mystery man and forming a plan of action.

"Who are you?" Endeavor growled.

"Let's just say an old friend," the voice replied.

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain?" The flame hero cried. He was stalling for time Touya could tell. Stalling time for him as well as all the others to evacuate before the situation escalated.

"Payback? Revenge? Whatever you wanna call it. I'm just here to ruin your life, really."

"What did I ever do to you?" Endeavor shot back. Which, fair question. Touya's Dad had taken down plenty of crooks before but he also had a near perfect rescue rate. What could anyone want vengeance for?

"Oh, _you_ didn't do anything," the voice assured. "Not this you at least."

Touya saw Endeavor barrow his eyes, trying to make sense of the words.

"But still, I'll take what I can get."

At last the mystery figure emerged from the cloud of debris. He was simple looking. Wearing what looked like an office job outfit. Except it had been burned and sullied till it was almost unrecognizable. He definitely didn't look like your standard villain. Who _was_ this guy?

Touya didn't really get a chance to question it much further when the guy raised his arm, pointing a finger gun straight at the prime number two hero. Light was starting to gather at the tip of his finger, and it was obvious whatever his quirk was, it was going to be catastrophic to Endeavor.

_To his dad_.

Touya didn't even have time to process his feet moving. One second he was standing, and the next he was in front of his father.

"Boom." The villain smiled.

And the world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was spinning. That was the first thing Touya became aware off as his senses came back to him. Every muscle in his body ached, and even expanding his diaphragm to breathe hurt. It felt like his cells had disassembled and reassembled again. Something he never would have thought he could describe. Muffled sounds in the distance rang in his ears like a dog whistle. Or maybe his ears were actually ringing.

He could feel the rough pavement below him, cold and unwelcoming. His body was splayed face down and in an unnatural position. His spine was starting to protest it, but he didn't have the strength to move. Not even enough to raise his head. Everything was just pain.

_Just breathe, Touya,_ he told himself. _In and out. Come on._

Something twisted in his stomach and he lurched forward. Just managing to pull himself up on an elbow, bile spilled out of his mouth, the acidic taste burning in the back of his throat. It happened three more times before he was relegated to just coughing.

Everything still hurt, and the ringing in his ears was getting louder.

No, wait, those were sirens.

Touya, still somehow on his elbow, forced himself to look up. The world was blurry. Smeared colors moving across his vision in dizzying patterns. Vaguely he could make out red and blue flashing lights. Definitely from emergency response teams.

The world then titled dangerously and the ground was suddenly next to his cheek. No, he had just fallen. Huh, he hadn't even noticed.

The world faded in and out for a moment after that, and when it came into focus, there were people above him. Somehow he'd been turned onto his back and was facing the sky. The people above were speaking, he could tell, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Someone pressed something to his neck. Were they trying to strangle him? He tried to get away but his body wouldn't let him.

"-on't worry, I'm ju… -ecking your pulse," a voice broke through.

_Checking… my pulse?_ Right, he'd been in a villain attack. That's why he was in pain. He'd been protecting-

"D...dad?" he suddenly croaked out. "Where's… m-my dad?"

Was he okay? Had he saved him? Had the villain gotten away?

"Just stay calm, okay kid," was all the voice offered.

The words didn't help to ease Touya's worry. Adrenaline started pumping through his sluggish body and he tried to get up. He had to see if his dad was okay. He had to see-

"Hey, stay down kid!" The voice insisted. Something -hands- pressed against his chest and forced him back onto the concrete.

"N-no…" he gasped. "Need to see…" His vision was starting to blur even more, the edges turning black. This was bad. He had to get up, he had to...

He had to…

Then nothing.

* * *

Of all the days Aizawa was running late to class there just had to be an explosion.

First the coffee machine broke, then there was a long-ass line at the deli, his train was late, and now a fucking explosion. Was it possible for a UA teacher to work from home? He'd have to ask Nezu about that.

He was sorely tempted to just ignore the problem. There were pros on duty, they could handle it. The thought flitted through his head because flushing itself down the drain. Yeah no, he had to handle it. Fuck. He'd call the school to have Hizashi cover homeroom for him. He was definitely going to be late.

It only took a few minutes to get to the scene, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

A crater almost an acre wide was scoured into the city. It was smoking like a bomb had gone off, but Aizawa didn't see any fires. Rushing into the scene, Aizawa races towards the epicenter.

There was only one person in the wreckage. It was a boy- no, a young man. He was decked out in a hero costume that was burned and ripped to shreds. Bright red hair hung almost over his eyes, sticking out in every direction like Bakugou's. There wasn't any blood, but next to him was a puddle of what looked like vomit. Dirt was smeared across his face and some blisters were forming over his hands. Whatever had happened to him definitely mustn't have been pleasant.

"How long has he been out?" Aizawa asked as he crouched down next to the man.

"Only about five minutes," one of the emergency respondents replied as he was stabilizing the hero. "He threw up then passed out right before we got to him."

"Hey, kid," Aizawa tried. "Can you hear me?"

"No one's gotten a response out of him yet," the medic said.

Frowning, Aizawa went to check his pulse. He was obviously breathing, but that didn't mean there wasn't internal damage they didn't know about.

As soon as his fingers pressed down on the jugular, the boy shifted. His eyes had cracked open a bit and Aizawa could see bright turquoise peeking out from under heavily hooded lids. He tried to squirm away from his grasp, but Aizawa tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm just checking your pulse." No recognition seemed to appear in the boys eye, but he at least stopped struggling.

Then, "D-dad?" The boy croaked out. Aizawa frowned. He definitely wasn' the kids dad, In fact, he was pretty sure he'd never seen him before. "Where's… m-my dad?"

Ah, so he was worried about his dad. Well, Aizawa couldn't answer that, so he tried the next best thing. "Just stay calm, okay kid?" It wouldn't help if the kid started panicking. That was the last thing he wanted.

Turned out it didn't really help because the young hero started trying to get up. Aizawa was forced to push him back down, trying to keep his body as still as possible in case of internal damage. "Hey, stay down kid!" He cried.

"N-no…" he gasped. "Need to see…" Before he could finish his thought, the boy went slack. His eyes fluttered closed and his head lolled to the side. He was out.

"_Shit_," Aizawa hissed. He checked the kids pulse again, relieved to find it was weak, but steady. "We need to get this kid to the hospital!" He shouted. "_Now_!"

Immediately the emergency response crew rushed into action. They straightened him out and got him onto a stretcher, placing on oxygen mask on before wheeling him over to the ambulance. Aizawa watched as they loaded him up and drove off to the nearest hospital.

He sighed, looking around and the destroyed block around him. What the hell had happened here?

The eraser hero made to leave but something by his foot caught his eye. Glancing down, he noticed a scratched up plastic card. Most likely a hero license. It probably fell out of the kids pocket or something. He'd have to get it to him once he woke up. Leaning down, he picked it up and turned it over.

His heart stopped once he saw the kanji.

Looking down at the license, Aizawa read the words he'd never thought would be possible. In fact, he had to reread it to make sure his brain wasn't messing with him.

But they stayed the same.

Staring up at him were the words _Touya Todoroki. Alias: Blue Phoenix._


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Aizawa was late. Which was strange, because Mr. Aizawa was _never_ late, despite how tired he seemed and how often he just took naps in class. He hadn't even missed a day after the USJ incident when he still looked like a mummy. But Mr. Yamada had come in and explained that their homeroom teacher would be late today, if he was even going to show up. Nothing in his tone indicated anything was wrong, but adults lied all the time. His only excuse though was "Shouta got caught up in something".

Shouto already knew something was off by then.

Homeroom went as it usually did. Bakugou swore a lot, Midoriya mumbled under his breath, really it was just a normal class. Mr. Yamada was louder than Mr. Aizawa but that was to be expected. It was definitely the highest energy homeroom they'd ever had. After a while they were dismissed to go to their next class.

But something was still nigling at the back of Shouto's head.

Maybe he just ate something weird. Yeah, that had to be it.

* * *

"I'm telling you Naomasa, it's 100% real. No falsification whatsoever."

The detective in question frowned as Aizawa held out the hero license he'd acquired earlier. It showed a young man with spiky red hair staring at the camera with a smirk. The name read Touya Todoroki and the alias Blue Phoenix. The boy in question looked remarkably like a young Enji Todorok. The jaw was softer and the noise a little more pointed, but those were his eyes and hair.

"I understand that the ID is accurate but we can't ignore the facts that Touya Todoroki died ten years ago," Naomasa argued levelly. "I do see the resemblance; but legally and physically speaking that man couldn't possibly be Endeavor's eldest son."

Aizawa let out a weary sigh as he dragged a tired hand down his face. Turning, he looked through the observation window into the hospital room. On the bed lay an unconscious possible Todoroki. He was hooked up to an IV and several monitors, making him look like a cyborg. Nothing was physically wrong with him, but he wouldn't wake up. Aizawa had gotten here an hour after the boy did and already five more hours had passed. In that time he'd called Naomasa up and had him drive over. He hadn't bothered contacting Endeavor yet. Not until he had more information. Though if enough time passed and the kid still didn't wake up he'd have no other choice. Unless…

"Could we call in the kids family to get a positive identification?" He asked.

The detective sighed. "Todoroki died ten years ago. Even if he had lived that would be ten years for him to grow up. Do you really think they'd be able to recognise him now?"

"As long as we don't have to call the kids' dad," Aizawa grumbled. Naomasa nodded in agreement. Technically they were supposed to be unbiased. But… Endeavor was an ass. Anyone could see that.

"How about this," Naomasa offered. "If it passes the twenty four hour mark and he still hasn't woken up, we'll call his siblings."

A good compromise. Endeavor didn't have to get involved and they could possibly get confirmation from the family.

"Shouto Todoroki is in my class," Aizawa said. "I'll get his siblings contact information from him."

Naomasa nodded in agreement. "I'll stay here and call if anything changes."

Aizawa agreed and headed out.

* * *

It was around five pm when Shouto was called into the teachers lounge. The school day was over and he was getting ready to take his evening shower before helping with dinner. Nothing much had happened that day aside from Mr. Aizawa not showing up. The class was still talking about it, but no one seemed overly worried.

That changed though for Shouto when he entered the teachers lounge.

"Todoroki," his sensei greeted. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Aizawa-sensei always seemed tired, but right now he seemed more so. His body was tense and the bags under his eyes looked a little darker than usual. A knot started forming in Shouto's stomach.

"What's this about?" Shouto frowned. Did it have to do with why the teacher missed class today?

"To make it short I need the contact information of your siblings. I wouldn't have to ask, but they're not listed in your emergency contacts." Upon seeing Shouto's worries expression, he remedied by adding, "I promise nothing is wrong. We just need someone to confirm something."

"And why does it have to be my siblings?" Shouto asked warily. What on earth could his siblings offer that he or his dad couldn't?

Mr. Aizawa just let out a tired sigh. "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you just yet. When we know more I might fill you in but until then the best you stay in the dark."

Definitely a police investigation then.

Deciding it best not to ask more, Shouto gave his sensei both Natsuo and Fuyumi's phone numbers and email. Afterwards he was dismissed back to the dorms, assured that he had nothing to worry about.

But adults lied. So Shouto worried all night.

* * *

One time when Touya was six, his quirk has acted up really bad and he'd ended up in the hospital. Burns has covered most of his arms and legs and he was almost throwing up from the pain. They'd put him on this stuff that made his head all flouty and his limbs tingly, and had been in an in and out state for nearly two days while his burns healed. Later he'd been told that was morphine, and he'd decided he never wanted it again.

He was pretty sure he was on it right now.

His head felt floaty. Any thought he tried to have would slip away like a fish caught with bare hands. He felt light, like his limbs weren't as weighed down by gravity. He hated it. The best thing he could do now was either sleep it off or ride it out. Sleeping honestly felt like the better option, but something was whispering at the back of his mind that he was forgetting something. Something important. He couldn't rest now because… because…

Why?

What was he forgetting?

An image then slipped into his mind. A destroyed street. Flames. His dad-

_Dad!_

Touya's eyes shot open. It was like a switch was flipped and all his sensed suddenly came back at once. Above him were harsh fluorescent lights and a white ceiling. A machine beeped next to him in synch with his quickening heartbeat. The sheets under him felt far too scratchy and he was tempted to burn them.

No, he couldn't do that. He was in a hospital. He was there because of a villain attack. His dad had been in danger. He'd taken a hit for him. Was he okay? Had he made it?

Glancing around the room yielded no answers. It was baron of anything. No clue to what had happened to his father.

Panic started setting in. He couldn't have lost his father. He couldn't have. He was the number two hero. He was _Endeavor_. He would never be taken down by some villain.

_But he looked so rough_, a small, traitorous part of his brain reminded him. _He could easily be dead by now_.

Not being able to stand it any longer, Touya fumbled for the call button. After a moment of blindly reaching out, his hand closed around it and he smashed the button.

He didn't have to wait long until a nurse appeared.

"Ma'am, I-"

"Oh, he's awake!" She exclaimed, seemingly ignoring him. "Doctor! The patient's awake!" She then called down the hall.

Oh come on! He didn't have time for this!

A few more nurses and the doctor ran in and started poking and prodding him. Shining a light in his eye, pressing on nerves, and asking all sorts of questions. At last Touya couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I just need to know if Endeavor's okay," he finally got out.

The doctor just frowned. "Endeavor is fine," he said, confusion tinting his voice. "Or last I heard anyway." Now it was Touya's turn to frown. "Why does it matter so much to you?" The doctor then asked.

Touya blinked, taken aback.

"Because," the Todoroki said. "I'm his son."

* * *

It was four in the morning when Fuyumi was woken up by her phone ringing. Not really registering the caller when she checked, she was thoroughly surprised when the voice on the other line said, "This is Musutafu General Hospital, am I speaking with Fuyumi Todoroki?"

Immediately Fuyumi perked up, now wide awake. Musutafu General? Was it dad? Had he been hurt?

"Y-yes, Fuyumi speaking," she managed to get out despite her voice starting to shake.

"We need you to come to the hospital right away."


End file.
